


Shine The Hood

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Car Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom comes out of an anonymous hotel somewhere in Buenos Aires, to find Brian, uninvited, on his hood. Nonspoilery, no specific setting within the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine The Hood

It was one of those wet-hot nights in Buenos Aires when going outside was like breathing through a damp towel and just about as comfortable. Naturally, when Dom woke up and couldn't hear the even sound of Brian's breathing in the bed next to him, he assumed the worst and bolted into his shoes. Because nobody, _nobody_ , would be outside without a good goddamned reason.

As it turned out, Brian had a reason. Whether it was good or not was more a question of personal taste.

Dom thought it tipped the scales about even. He wasn't about to complain, anyway. Across the dark asphalt and the orange sheen of city lights, Brian's rangy form sprawled on the hood of Dom's Charger. The spot was shielded from view by the inky shadow of the tree he'd parked beneath.

Upon closer inspection, Brian had his legs forked around the hood scoop, his jeans undone and Dom could make out the barest glint of wet, naked skin in his fist. Even before he'd made it all the way to the hood and realized what was going on, Dom could hear him panting. Figured. Brian was the _only_ dude he knew who'd take his ass out of the air conditioning and all the way across a parking lot to masturbate, almost next to the highway just so he wouldn't wake Dom up.

Well, Dom was up.

"When I said you were gonna have to wax her, this wasn't what I meant," he said, careful to keep his voice pitched low. His words had the satisfying effect he'd hoped for: Brian jumped almost out of his skin, then started gabbling, feeling around for a way out of certain death.

Brian thought he was gonna get out of this? That was _adorable._

"I will, Dom. Look, you know I don't mean any disrespect, man, I was just--"

"It's okay," Dom said, the high, teasing curl of his tone hinting doom with more certainty than a rumble of thunder. "I don't get why you think you gotta do it on the hood of _my_ car, though."

"Well," Brian faltered, and though the spot was too dark to see him properly, Dom could almost imagine the shit-eating grin. "it's a really hot car."

"It's a hot car," Dom agreed, and patted the metal right beside Brian's hip. "It's also _my_ car. I own her. And whatever's in it, on it, or smoked by it, I own that, too."

He leaned against the fender, looking up. In the dark, he heard Brian's intake of breath.

"You serious, Dom?" Brian asked, and for the first time, Dom registered genuine surprise. Brian's voice wasn't disbelieving, nervous or edged with false bravado. It was hungry. Shifting his perceptions, Dom weighed several options in silence, and considered the semi-darkness of the lot. Then, he reached out and slid a slow hand along Brian's closest thigh.

"Do I look serious to you? You sure you gotta do this out here?" Dom asked, following it up with "get over here," before Brian could answer. As soon as both legs hung over the left fender of the Charger, Dom realized that Brian was in his socks. As he shifted closer, pushing Brian's sharp knees apart, he felt and heard something soft tumble away from the toe of his boot.

One of Brian's sneakers.

Dom's gaze swung up from the overturned shoe, shaking his head with appreciation and amusement. Then he stepped between Brian's legs, wrapped one arm around his waist, and took the slightly wilted length of Brian's dick in his hand. The weight of it was satisfying, even more satisfying than scaring the bejeezus out of Brian. Dom felt the slight arch of his back, the bunch and pull of muscle as Brian leaned on his hands and let Dom take it from there.

Dom stroked him out slow at first, just stroking, doing nothing but touching the parts of Brian that Brian hadn't objected to. He wanted to kiss, to strip the faded shirt off Brian's chest and explore the skin there with his mouth. He'd seen Brian half naked before, and yeah, he'd _thought_ about it, but only in the abstract. Now, Dom let the image fuel his desire, saving up those plans for later. This was the start of something big, Dom knew it, and if the rough grind of need in Brian's voice was any indication, he'd have plenty of opportunity to put those plans to use.

He felt the flex of Brian's hips and heard the squeak of damp denim against the drone of faraway traffic. Brian was panting again, head dropped back while he struggled to muffle soft groans. Sweat stood out on Dom's skin like condensation; slid down his back in icy trickles. "You owe me, O'Conner," he growled, picking up the pace. Brian's breathing roughened and he suddenly leaned forward, surprising Dom for a second time when he snaked an arm around Dom's neck despite the intense, windless heat. The edges of Brian's fingernails bit into his skin when he came, and the thin sliver of pain only heightened Dom's arousal. They leaned together afterward, breath slowing by degrees.

"You still want that wax?" Brian asked in a murmur after several minutes of silence. Dom realized that now he didn't even really mind the heat anymore. With a soft, low chuckle, he agreed.

" _Inside,_ " Dom demanded, "'cause I ain't fuckin' you out here in this heat."

They probably set a speed record, getting back to that hotel door.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Fast & Furious Fic Meme](http://ceares.dreamwidth.org/391.html).


End file.
